


My 'Friend' Sam

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Injury, Drugging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Past Abuse, Referenced Drugging, Repressed Memories, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, drugged Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Sam suddenly appears in Hermitcraft season 7, it makes Grian uneasy. Xisuma tries to be the good guy but ends up doing something that upsets Grian and things get out of hand.Read tags
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo
Comments: 40
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

As Grian was flying over the shopping district, he saw a bunch of people clamouring around in one spot, so Grian decided to fly down and break through the group.

"Guys? Guys, what's going on?" Grian asked as he pushed through the group only to find himself go stiff and wide eyed.   
"Gree-on! There you are!" Sam called with glee as he got up, Grian took a step back in fright.  
"Grian? Are you okay?" Xisuma asked, his question snapping him out of his thoughts and Grian shook his head, "I uh.. Y-yeah.. I'm.. I'm fine."  
"Gree-on... Aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friends?" Sam said grabbing Grians' wrist. Grians' eyes going red for a split second before he snapped himself out of it, yanking his wrist away and shoving Sam backwards.  
"Whoa! Grian! Dude!" The hermits shouted. Grian took a deep breath.  
"I.. Uh.. Sorry guys, um.. Thi-this is Sam... We.. went to high school together." Grian said shakily.   
"Are you okay?" Mumbo asked.  
"I uh.. N.. Yeah, I'm fine. I need to go." Grian said glancing at Sam and flew off quickly.  
"Well that was rude." Sam mumbled crossing his arms.  
"He doesn't usually act like that." Iskall said, "Mumbo, Scar, let's go check on him."  
"Oh I'll come too!" Sam shouted.  
"I think it's best if you stay here." Iskall said flying off with the other two. 

As they got to Grian's mansion they saw Grian rummaging through his chest monster outside.

"Grian!" Iskall shouted. Grian looked up from the chest.  
"Oh, hey guys. Wh-what's up?" Grian stuttered.  
"What was that back there? You never act like that." Mumbo said concerned.  
"Yeah, that's very odd behaviour, even for you." Iskall added. Grian just looked away trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Grian.." Scar said putting a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"  
"I.. Nothing! It's fine, I'm fine.. Everything is peachy." Grian said frantically.  
"Gri, don't lie to us. We know something isn't okay." Scar said looking him in the eyes. Grian sighed, "There's nothing we can do right now. I can explain why I don't feel comfortable around him later, but right now... I.. I just don't want to talk about it. Okay?"  
The three hermits in front of him nodded their heads, even though they wanted more information. They let Grian go do Grian things and they left him alone. Grian sighed as he watched his friends fly away, he looked at his arms and burried the memories that went with them.

  
A few hours later, Grian was in the nether working on his nether mansion when he got messages in the chat.

_< Xisuma> Gri where you at?_  
_< Grian> Why?_  
_< Xisuma> I'm tired of watching over your friend_  
_< Grian> DO NOT BRING HIM TO ME._  
_< Grian> Give him to Tangos' ravagers._  
_< Tango> lol They are hungry_  
_< Xisuma> Whoa, G... Is something wrong?_  
_< Grian> No, I mean... Well... Ugh, just bring him. I'm in the nether._

As soon as Grian saw Xisuma walking with Sam, Grian visibly cringed. He let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding and glided down to Xisuma and Sam.

"Hey X.." Grian greeted, "Sam."   
Sam cocked an eyebrow.  
"He's all yours G." Xisuma said with a relieved sigh, "He's a real handful."  
"You don't say." Grian mumbled, Xisuma said goodbye to the two and left.

"So, Gree-on. What fun stuff are we doing?"  
" _I_ am going to continue my nether base, you are going to sit here and watch and not cause any distractions." Grian said turning away.  
"So rude. Why not change that?" Sam said evilly, grabbing Grians' wrist. Grian realized he couldn't move, "Now, what are we going to do?" Sam asked again. Grian winced at the pain on his wrist. "Build..." Sam let go, "Ah, goodie, I've loved building."  
"And I've always loved wanting to push you into lava. So shush." Grian said flying away. While he was working on pillars he didn't realize that people were sending messages asking where he's at.

_< Grian> GUYS. I'm in my nether mansion, calm the freak down._  
_< Xisuma> Mumbo, Scar, Iskall, Grian, when you guys get the cahnce, can I talk to the three of you alone?_  
_< MumboJumbo> Yeah sure_  
_< Iskall85> what about?_  
_< GTWScar> Okay...?_  
_< Grian> Can I feed Sam to Tangos' ravagers first?_  
_< Xisuma> whatever floats your boat G._

Grian looked up from his communicator and peered towards Sam, "Hey Sam! We're gonna go to Tangos'." He called, Sam jumped up and smiled, "Oh lovely! What're we going to do there?"   
"You'll find out."

When Grian arrived at Tangos' he called out for him and Tango appeared in front of him.  
"Hey."  
"Tango, you scare me. Geez."  
"Sorry, uh.. What's he doing here?" Tango whispered.  
"Yeah, Xisuma wanted to talk to Mumbo, Iskall, Scar, and I alone. Feed him to your ravagers."  
"Sounds like fun. Bye G!"

As Grian was about to walk out again Sam grabbed Grians' wrist.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, Tango drew out his sword.  
"HEY! Get your hands off Grian." Tango growled threatening Sam with his blade. When Sam realized that Tango wasn't joking, he let go. Grian stumbling backwards and putting a hand on his head. "You okay Grian?" Tango asked putting a hand on his shoulder, making Grian jump terribly.  
"Sorry, Tango." Grian said slightly looking in Sams' direction with a worried look, "I.. I'm okay, uh.. I need to go meet X. Bye."  
"Stay safe."

And with that Grian flew away as fast as his wings could go. Once he saw Xisumas' base in the distance he slowed down just a little and landed in meeting the four hermits.

"Hey guys!" Grian greeted out of breath.  
"Hey Grian." Xisuma greeted.  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
"Well... About this whole Sam situation."  
Grians' body tensed, he could feel his blood run cold, and his breathing getting heavy.  
"Even by the mention of his name it gets you uneasy. What happened Grian? Let us help you."  
Grian let out a nervous laugh, "Hehe, innocent until proven guilty right?! Uh.. I-I Gotta go.."  
Xisuma grabbed Grian by the wrist, Grian turned around quickly and started breathing heavily. "Oh.." Xisuma said and he let go immediately, Grian taking a couple steps back and took a breath. "I'm sorry X.. It's not a thing I want to talk about. I'm not even sure if it's a thing I can talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

"Xisuma please. Don't force me to talk about something sensitive." Grian asked, each hermit looking at him with worried looks.

"Grian, let us help you." Scar said calmly.

"Help what?!" Grian snapped, "You can't help something that's beyond repair!"

"Grian! You are not a thing!" Xisuma snapped, "You're a human being and need to be treated like one!"

"Tell Sam that!" Grian snapped back, everyone behind Xisuma gasped. "T-Tell S-Sam that.." Grian said tears coming down his face.

"Grian, I'm sorry." Xisuma said pulling the smaller hermit into a hug, "Grian, please just talk to us okay? Tell us when you need something, okay? We're here for you, because that's what family is for." 

"I... I know." Grian said quietly, letting go of X. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "It's.. It's just hard to talk about something that people don't believe you on. I've been called a liar because of it, I've nearly got thrown in prison because of it. I've... I've.. I've..."

"Grian, calm down. It's gonna be okay." Mumbo said walking over towards him, "We'll believe you, no matter what happened, or happens. We'll always believe you because you're a hermit, you're our family."

"And we care for you just as much, hell more so even, as everyone else." Scar added, "It's okay. I don't know when, but it'll be okay."

"Thanks guys... You're the absolute best." Grian said with a slight smile.

"Looks like Tango is having trouble with _him._ " Iskall said roughly.

"What do you mean?"

"He just got killed by him."

"I hope he doesn't get an elytra."

"Hey, even if he does, you're a much better flyer than he is and you know exactly how to hide. He won't be able to catch up to you." 

"Y-Yeah I suppose you're right. I've gotta bolt and make sure Tango is okay. We'll talk later okay?"

The four hermits in front of him nodded as he flew away. Grian flew pretty quickly to Tangos' Toon Towers, they were quite the sight. As he was flying over he heard another scream and flew into the window.

"TANGO?!" Grian shouted, he heard another scream from the next room, he ran in and saw Tango with a knife to his throat. "Tango! Sam, let him go! NOW." Grian demanded, Sam quickly turned around and acted innocent.

"Oh, Gree-on! What're you talking about? I wasn't doing anything."

"Don't act innocent with me! You just killed Tango once, then tried to kill him again! You can't be trusted. You need to leave Hermitcraft."

"You don't tell me what to do Gree-on." Sam said walking over.

"Yeah?" Grian said tackling Sam to the ground. "If I wasn't nice, I'd kill you right here right now for killing Tango."

"Grian, ease up." Tango said nervously, he's never seen this side of Grian before. "I know he makes you mad, but come on dude. Let's chat."

"Oh goodie! A chat-"

" _ALONE_." 

"Yeah, alright Tang. Let's talk outside."

As they flew to the bottom Tango asked what was the deal.

"What do you mean what's my deal? He killed you, then threatened to do it again. Have you taken a look at your hearts?"

"No why?" Tango asked as he looked at his bar, "How am I in hardcore mode?"

"That's his thing, kill players to get to me. If you die again, Xisuma is going to have to manually bring you back. I would suggest going to him now before you actually die. I can explain more later. Go."

That's when Sam got down to Grian, "Gree-on! Stop playing games and let's go!"

"I'm not playing any games with you! _THIS_ is my home! This is where I belong. I do not belong with you." Grian growled, Sam growled back and grabbed his wrist and put a hand on his chest.

"You will obey. One way or another."

Grian subconsciously took out a firework, shooting it off which released him from Sams' grips. He flew to his hobbit hole and decided to rest against a wall.

It wasn't until he heard Sam barge in and start screaming did he actually wake up again.

"Gree-on I cannot believe that you are acting this way!"

"You can't?! Xisuma has yet to ban you because he's afraid it's going to hurt me!"

"Hurt you!? You're the one hurting me by not helping me find Taurtis!"

"You _KILLED_ Taurtis! He's gone! And you're wanting me to replace him and I'm through! I'm done!"

As Grian and Sam were yelling at each other they didn't realize that Mumbo, Scar, and Xisuma were all standing quietly behind a wall.

"I'm tired of letting you trying to control me! I'm not some _toy_ for you to play with for your personal gain!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Taurtis!"

"I AM NOT TAURTIS! TAURTIS IS DEAD! YOU KILLED HIM. You tried killing me, and _failed._ I'm done trying to pretend I'm okay with you on this server!"

"Oh you're so crude, you know that?" 

"ME?! You're the one who decided it would be a good idea to have some random come in and violate every part of me!"

"Oh come on, you enjoyed it."

"NO I DIDN'T! Who on Earth _likes_ to get _raped_ by someone? Some thing even! No one! It's not a thing you can live down and it's all your fault! You put me through so much a-abuse! So much pain and depression! I've nearly killed myself twice because you've tried doing things to me and repeating them over and over again!"

"Gree-"

"No. I am talking, and you are going to listen. I'm done with your mind control and manipulation. I want you _gone._ Gone from Hermitcraft, gone from my life. I'd kill you right here right now if I wanted to, and Void knows I want to."

That's when the three hermits came in.

"Grian!" They shouted, "Grian, calm down."

Grian saw them walk in and started breathing heavily, he realized he had a red tint around his entire body and forced himself to calm down. He turned towards Sam, "Consider yourself lucky." Grian then walked over to Xisuma and the others, "How much did you hear?" he asked semi-calm.

"Enough." Scar said softly, Grian sighed and looked at Xisuma, "Ban him. Get him off this server."

Xisuma glanced at the other hermits with worry, their once happy go lucky gremlin was now full of anger and hatred. As Xisuma started typing on his screen to ban Sam, he came running at Xisuma. Grian ran in front of him and blocked the hit.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Grian growled.

"You're so quick to defend strangers."

"They aren't strangers. They're my friends... I can go as far and say that I consider them family. You on the other hand? Nothing more than an acquaintance. You don't belong on Hermitcraft."

"Neither do you."

"This is more home for me than anywhere you take me to."

"Grian, there seems to be a problem."

"What?"

"I can't ban him."

"HOW?"

"I don't know.."

They heard Sam chuckle behind them, "Oh, sweet, sweet, sweet little Gree-on. This world is mine. And you're going to be my right hand man."

"Fat chance. There's no way I'm working for you."

"You don't have a choice." Sams eyes glowed red, Grian flinched back when it struck him, wincing and putting a hand to his head.

"Grian?" Mumbo asked slowly walking up to him.

"You.. need... to run.." Grian mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

After Grian told the group to run, Mumbo was worried about what was going to happen to his friend.

"You guys all saw that too right!?" Mumbo shouted.

"Yes Mumbo, we were there! We were also there when Xisuma said he couldn't ban him!"

"I don't know what happened! I don't know what's going on. I'm worried about Grian." Xisuma ranted opening his tabs and typing in commands, resetting the server respawn codes, and other server codes trying to get certain things fixed.

"What is Grian doesn't make it out of this one?" 

"Mumbo, don't even joke about that right now. This is Grian!"

"But Scar, you saw the red tint around his entire body, it's not like him."

"Scar, Mumbo! Something happened in his past that's made him this way, we heard almost their entire argument, we can't just lose hope right now. We'll help Grian through this, one way or another. Because that's what family does."

"Xisuma's right. We need to fight for him, we can't let this Sam character take Grian away." Scar said, "Okay, think. He wants to take over hermitcraft like Evil X, but he also wants Grian."

"Well he certainly cannot have both. I won't stand for it." Mumbo chimed in.

"Yeah? Well I'm not letting him have the server. I'm not letting him take Grian either. We need to prevent what happened in his past from happening again. And something tells me it isn't going to be that simple."

_< GTWScar> Iskall... dude.._

_< Iskall85> yes?_

_< GTWScar> We need to chat.._

_< GTWScar> NOW._

_< Iskall85> about?_

_< GTWScar> Grian._

_< Iskall85> I'm on my way, meet me in the nether hub._

_< GTWScar> On it._

"We need to meet him in the nether hub. NOW." Scar shouted dragging Xisuma and Mumbo to the nearest nether portal which was in Grians' mansion. As they got into the Nether Iskall greeted them.

"Guys! What the hell is going on?"

"I'm locked out of the codes, Grian's under mind control..."

"He's also got a lot of personal issues..."

"He is not okay in the slightest."

"Wait, wait, wait... What kind of personal issues?"

"It's better for him to tell, not us. All you need to know is that we need to protect him. More so than ever. C'mon." Xisuma said, running with the chats opened. "Why won't this damn thing work!" Xisuma grumbled.

"X, you need to figure this code out before we lose Grian permanently!" Iskall shouted as the reached the Shopping District portal. 

"I am trying." Xisuma slightly snapped, after a couple more seconds of fiddling with the codes, he was finally able to ban Sam, but not the way he wanted to.

_**/ban Samgladiator** _

**_Error: Unable to ban Samgladiator_ **

_**Samgladiator has been moved to Hardcore mode** _

"That is not what we said Xisuma." Mumbo spoke, "Why is he not banned?"

"I can't ban him, but I can put him into hardcore mode. This way if we get one kill on him, he's gone and I can get rid of him from there." Xisuma looked at the portal, "Let's move."

"What makes you think he's here?"

"Just an easy place to gather the hermits. We need all the help we can get."

"Oh my void.." Mumbo said.

"What?"

"Grian just texted me."

"Is he okay?"

"I need to go. Now, Iskall you're with me. Scar stay with Xisuma." Iskall nodded and left with Mumbo.

While they were flying over Grian's claimed areas of his builds they heard a really strong scream.

"Grian..." Mumbo whispered, flying straight down with Iskall. 

"If he's hurting him, so help me I will drag him across the floor by those ears." Iskall said menacingly as they walked to the room where they heard Grian scream.

"STOP. YOU'RE.. OW! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Grian shouted through tears as Sam was behind him pinning him to the wall.

"It's supposed to hurt. You left, and now you can't move. Immobilized until I say it's been enough."

"Let him go." Mumbo growled, Iskall next to him with their swords blazing.

"Mumbo, Iskall! Help! ACK!" Grian screamed when Sam tugged on his hair.

"You want Gree-on so bad? Then you might as well force my hand." Sam said letting Grian drop to the floor.

"Okay, I am NOT fighting a naked rabbit man." Mumbo said looking over at Grian, "Iskall?"

"I'm gonna kill him. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, touches Grian like that. Get to Grian, bunny-boy is mine."

"So impatient. Couldn't you people wait until I was finished with teh job?" Sam growled walking towards Mumbo and Iskall. Iskall taking the first shot at Sam, ultimately hitting Sam in the side causing a significant amount of damage as Mumbo ran to Grian.

"Gri.. Buddy are you okay?" Mumbo asked quickly as he took off his jacket and put it around him.

"I can't move. Paralyzed temporarily. Iskall?"

"He's gonna be fine. He knows what he's doing." Mumbo responded quietly propping Grian against the wall.

As Iskall finished the fight victorious he ran over to Mumbo and Grian.

"Are you okay?" Iskall asked Grian quickly.

"I'll be fine.. Cold is all." Grian said, his voice barely above a whisper.

_Samgladiator was slain by Iskall85 by using Iskallabur #2_

_< Xisuma> NICE JOB ISKALL!_

"The bloodlust was real in that fight. Goodness." Iskall chuckled a little to lighten the mood. Grian let out a small chuckle, and moved his toes a little.

"I guess the paralysis is wearing off. I'd like it to go faster, I would like to walk." Grian mumble then realized he was still basically half naked, "And get clothes on."

"Would milk get rid of the paralysis effect?" Mumbo asked as he brought out milk from his ender chest.

"It might, I don't know. I've never tried."

"Oh, Grian. It's good to have you as you again." Iskall said as Mumbo was giving him the milk to slowly drink.

"AH.. Ouch.." Grian screamed as his toes curled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I'll be fine. I forgot that the paralysis takes most to all of it's pain with it when applied." Grian winced, "Help me up?" Grian asked, Mumbo and Iskall smiled and grabbed Grian by the arms and helped him move and stand as he got himself dressed. He stumbled backwards a couple times but was caught by Mumbo and Iskall. They didn't let Grian put his sweater back on because the cuts on his torso and shoulders needed to be treated.

_< Xisuma> Iskall, Mumbo. Is everyone okay?_

_< MumboJumbo> As of right now, Iskall and I are unharmed, Grian needs medical attention though_

_< Xisuma> Affirmative, Scar, Keralis_

_< GTWScar> Location?_

_< MumboJumbo> Grians' hobbit hole_

_< Xisuma> On our way._

Mumbo sighed as he looked up from his communicator, he saw Grian smiling at him.

"What're you smiling at?"

"You."

"Why?"

"You're a spoon." Grian said leaning against Mumbo, Iskall smiling on the other side.

"Okay, then what are you smiling at?" Mumbo asked Iskall who started laughing.

"Two reasons, one, I'm glad we got Grian back to Grian, and two... It's cute, you and him."

"Hey!" Mumbo shouted, but stopped when he felt Grian nuzzle his head into his shoulder, "You are not helping the situation."

"But you're warm..." Grian whined.

"Well hello boys!" Xisuma greeted, he smiled at Grian.

"Hey Grian!" Scar said walking over to him, "Okay, so I'm gonna need you to lean back. We're gonna get you all patched up okay?"

Grian looked up at Mumbo, then back at Scar. "Okay. It's only a little painful." Grian chuckled.

After a while, Scar and Keralis both walked out of the room.

"Is he okay?" Xisuma asked.

"He'll be fine! He's asleep curled up in some blankets. When he wake up he'll be able to do Grian things again."

"Thanks guys." Mumbo said.

As the following morning came, Grian woke up and saw Mumbo sitting next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." 

"So, how you feeling?"

"Like my eyes got assaulted by the sun." 

Mumbo chuckled at his tired friends response. Grian chuckled as well as wincing a little when he sat up.

"So.. Sams' gone."

"Good." Grian said looking out the nearby window, seeing a white rabbit. "Do white rabbits normally spawn in the jungle?"

"No."

"Weird..."


	4. Chapter 4

As the white, red-eyed rabbit stared through the window of the hobbit hole, it soon magically disappeared.

"Uh..." Grian droned.

"That... Was odd." Mumbo said continuing to stare out the window.

"Mumbo?" Grian asked, "Can we like not worry about the rabbit right now?"

Mumbo turned his attention back to the gremlin in front of him. 

"Of coarse, what do you wanna do?" Mumbo asked.

"Get out of bed firstly." Grian chuckled, "I seriously need to do some work on the barge though. Not only restock but also expand." 

"Yeah, but take it easy would you? You're still a little hurt." Mumbo said with concern.

"I know. I will be. Toss me my shirt would ya?" Grian chuckled, "I can't go running around the server shirtless y'know?" 

Mumbo chuckled at the smaller hermits' comment, reaching behind him to grab his sweater, tossing it over at him. He watched him struggle for a moment then got up and helped him put it on.

"Thanks.." Grian said, his cheeks turning red.

"You're a mess Gri." Mumbo chuckled.

"We know that. But you don't have to point it out." Grian said, "Besides, you saw a lot more than you wanted to yesterday. Sheesh."

"Yeah, but you needed help and that's what was important at that time." Mumbo said helping him get up, "I don't care what I saw. You needed help."

~A few hours later~

_< Grian> um... Mumbo_

_< MumboJumbo> What's up kid_

_< Grian> I did a thing_

_< MumboJumbo> What did you do_

_< Iskall85> oh dear_

_< Grian> I may or may not have gotten stuck in a tree_

_< MumboJumbo> Are you serious_

_< Iskall85> Omegalul_

_< Xisuma> Oh lord lol, I actually see him, Mumbo go just around the corner of your base_

As Grian hung from the tree by his legs, looking at X who was right around the corner, then looking at the white figure out in the distance then disappearing again.

"Hey G." Xisuma greeted.

"Hi.." Grian said as Mumbo also came around the corner and started laughing.

"Dude, you do remember I said 'be careful' right?" Mumbo chuckled.

"... Please help me down." Grian pouted, "I am literally holding on by a leg."

"Yeah we got ya. X stay below him." Mumbo said climbing into the tree and unclasping Grians' leg from a branch. Grian let out a yelp as he fell into X's arms.

"Nice catch." Grian chuckled as X put him down. Grian rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "I guess you could say I was hanging around.."

"That was bad Gri." Mumbo chuckled.

"Awe come on, Mumbo. Let him have his fun." Xisuma said.

"Don't encourage him." Mumbo chuckled, Xisuma chuckled too and flew away.

"Come on Mumbo, you love it." Grian chuckled.

Mumbo sighed, "Why are you so cute?"

Grian smirked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You called me cute, Mr. Jumbolio." Grian chuckled, "You like me don't you?"

"What? Grian, I-" Mumbo stuttered, then stopped talking when Grian grabbed his tie and pulled him down to his eye level.

"Don't lie to me." Grian smirked.

Again, Mumbo sighed, "Yeah, alright. Yeah I do."

"Called it." Grian chuckled, letting go of his tie. "Something is concerning me though."

"What's that?"

"There's this weird white figure, almost like just an entity, but it keeps appearing to my sight, and disappears when someone else sees it."

"You don't think it's Sam, do you?" Mumbo asked.

"I really hope not."

_~Later that night~_

Grian was sleeping in his bed, as a figure walked in his mansion, he wrote out a note and kidnapped Grian.

That morning, Mumbo went to go check on Grian, he hadn't seen him all morning. As he walked into the hobbit hole he saw Grians' empty bed, with a paper on it.

_"If you want the boy back unharmed, you will obey."_

Mumbos' eyes widened as he read it, he quickly opened the chats and sent out a server wide message.

_< MumboJumbo> Grian's been Grian-napped!_

_< Iskall85> omegalul, but how do you know?_

_< Docm77> Who took him?_

_< MumboJumbo> I don't know, I found an unsigned note by his bed_

_< MumboJumbo> it had only one sentence on it._

_< Xisuma> Which is?_

_< MumboJumbo> If you want the boy back unharmed, you will obey_

_< Docm77> Are we gathering teams?_

_< Xisuma> yeah, meet in the town hall._


	5. Chapter 5

As Grian woke up he felt a kink in the side of his neck.

"Ow.." He muttered, then heard a chair creak.

"Hello Gree-on." Someone said through the darkness.

"Let me go.." Grian said, his voice shaking.

"No I don't think I will." As the figure turned on a nearby lamp it basically blinded Grian for a second, then looking back at the person.

"How are you still here? We-We killed you!" Grian said.

"That white figure that's been following you..." Sam said, "That was me. And I'm not alone this time around."

As two other figures appeared Grians' breath hitched.

"No.. No, no, no. Absolutely not." Grian said but stopped talking immediately when Sam backhanded him.

"Now then." Sam said as Grian shook himself out of his thoughts, "Admin brother person..."

"Evil Xisuma." EX growled.

"Whatever, go out and tell me how everyone else is reacting with the little Gree-on gone."

"You aren't the boss of me rabbit boy." EX said walking out with the other, leaving Grian alone with Sam.

"Now then." Sam said grabbing Grians' chin, forcing him to look at him, "Where were we before your two friends interrupted us before?"

Grians' eyes widened and his breathing got quicker and deeper as he realized what was going to happen next.

* * *

"What're we gonna do about Grian? We can't just let him stay out there alone and probably with that Sam guy. We gotta find him." Mumbo said talking to X. 

"I know, and I don't plan to either. Void knows what's happening to him." Xisuma said slightly panicked, "Let's find Iskall… Hold up.. Who is that?" X said as he looked over the horizon at a hooded figure on top of one of the trees. "We need to find Grian, and fast. I don't think that Sam character is alone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/_5_Zn0XHCLM?list=RDMM_5_Zn0XHCLM

As Grian woke up from blood loss, he lifted his head wearily. His eyelids fluttering as he did so. He could hear and feel his heart pounding in his chest, trying to regenerate the blood he had lost. His mind and body said don't move, but his instincts said to try and get out of here... Where ever here was. He noticed that his communicator was on the other side of the room, he needed to try and reach it but with his arms being tied down and his movements weak, he couldn't exactly do anything. He only felt arms on him and a distant sound of words being spoken in his ears, unable to make them out as his hearing was extremely muffled.

* * *

As X and Mumbo saw EX standing out on a tree they both decided it would be a good idea to pin him to the ground and get answers out of him.

"Where's Grian?" Mumbo asked immediately.

"We know you aren't alone. Where's your partner?" Xisuma continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said through gritted teeth. "Besides, that thing.. It isn't human, it wants the talk to the two of you behind the town hall at sundown. But first..." 

Then Mumbo and X were knocked out.

"Sorry little brother, he'll kill me if we don't deliver you. Grab the mustached one Hels." Ex said as he grabbed X and they brought them to where Grian was being held.

As they woke up, they saw a large puddle of blood on the ground. 

"You don't think that's Grians' do you?" Xisuma asked hesitantly.

"I desperately hope not." Mumbo said, "He might be worse than what we would have initially thought." 

"Oh, he is much more injured than you think he is." Someone said in the dark, turning on a lamp that revealed Grian, hung upside down from the ceiling by his ankles. His ankles, chest, neck, face, thighs and arms were all either bleeding or had dried blood on them. He was unconscious, he looked like he was on the verge of death. Sam had put him essentially, on display for the entire room to see.

"You see boys. I've not only known Gree-on since high school, but what you don't know is that we're from Yandere."

"Yandere?" Mumbo asked, "Wasn't that the high school that had a murderer in it?"

"Exactly, you know your tales. Only that tale, isn't fake. In fact, it's real, I'm the murderer, and Gree-on…" Sam said pointing a knife at the smaller male, "He will fall to my hands. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Xisuma asked.

"I'll release the three of you if you give me full access to your server. If not, I'll just torture and possibly kill all three of you before your help can find you." Sam said, forgetting that Hels and EX were in the room.

EX being Xisumas' brother, he didn't want to see his brother killed. If anyone would kill him it would be him, not that rabbit character. He left the room, Hels staying and listening to Sam monologue.

* * *

As EX walked out, he walked to the nearest hermit base, which just happened to be Scars'.

"Scar? Are you here?" He called out. Scar quickly running up with his sword drawn.

"EX..." Scar said.

"I don't want to fight. I'm unarmed." EX said putting his hands up in surrender, "You have a problem. And it's not me."


	7. Chapter 7

"We will _never_ help you." X said, Sam started chuckling.

"He's chuckling... Why is he chuckling?" Mumbo quickly asked.

"Because you two are dumber than I thought." Sam said unchaining Grian, causing him to fall to the ground, Sam grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to another room. "Maybe this time you'll see what happens when I don't get _my way._ " He slammed the door behind him.

As Sam threw Grian on top of a table he heard Grian groan.

"Shh.. Shh shh.. It'll all be over soon..." Sam said, injecting a needle filled with Midazolam and Succinylcholine into his arm, Grian immediately fell back to sleep.

* * *

"So you're telling us that you know where X, Mumbo and Grian are?" Iskall questioned, he was in a room with Scar, Doc, EX, and Cub.

"Yup, and they need your help. I don't know what this Sam thing is going to do to your friend Grian or X and mustache, but here are the coords." EX said handing Iskall a paper with a set of coords, "Get there as soon as you can. If anyone is killing Xisuma, it's me. Not some wannabe." EX then left the room and went back to where Sam was.

Iskall looked at the others.

"What's the plan?" Scar asked.

"Obviously save the guys before they get killed." Iskall said, "We should go. Just the three of us. Too many hermits and he might kill them quicker." 

"I'll inform Keralis and Stress to set up a med ward nearby so that we don't have to travel with them far." Scar said, the others agreed and he brought out his comms.

_< GTWScar> Keralis, Stress_

_< Keralis> yes?_

_< Stress> what's up love_

_< GTWScar> Can you two make a make-shift med ward, Iskall, Doc, Cub and I are going after Mumbo, X and G._

_< Stress> Yeah, coords?_

_< GTWScar> *sends coords* Make it like maybe a hundred blocks east away, it isn't far to travel a hundred blocks_

_< Stress> you got it_

He then turned to the others.

"Alright. Let's go get them."

* * *

As Sam walked out of the room his hands were covered in blood.

"What did you do to Grian? It's only been five minutes!" Mumbo shouted.

Sam started chuckling.

"You don't get it do you? I'm torturing him whilst he's asleep. And soon, he won't ever wake up. Or talk, again. Depends if I'm feeling generous." 

"What do you mean?" Xisuma asked cautiously, fiddling with the ends of his ropes on his wrists.

"I plan on taking out his vocal cords so he can't speak anymore." Sam replied casually.

X and Mumbo looked at each other.

"Don't you dare touch him." X threatened.

"Too late little admin." Sam said, grabbing X's chin forcing him to look at him, his smile feeling like it could pierce his soul. Sams' bloodied hand leaving blood against his chin. He chuckled as he let go, going back to the room where he had Grian. 

As he looked at the overly drugged figure he put another butterfly needle in his arm.

"Oh, don't worry little Gree-on... Your life will be... _peaceful_ after I'm done. This little liquid, this triad of lethal injections... It'll kill you in less than five seconds. Considering I've upped the dose by ten." Sam said, walking over to the bag that had the liquids in it, about to turn the nob but someone kicked down his door.

"LET HIM GO." A Swedish voice shouted walking in.

"Oh I'll let him go.. After I turn thi-"

"SCAR!" Xisuma shouted, Scar quickly took a shot at Sam, nailing him in the shoulder. Forcing him to stumble away from it. X, Iskall and Mumbo all quickly running over to Grian and removing the tubes and needles.

"Gri? Can you hear me bud?" Mumbo quickly asked, slightly shaking the smaller hermit, he gave no response. Scar was looking around the room and saw a few bottles.

"Guys..." Scar said, "We need to get Grian out of here." 

"What did you fin- Oh my god." Cub said as he saw what was sitting on the table.

"What is it?" Iskall asked.

"Midazolam, Succinylcholine, and Sodium thiopental.." Cub said.

"Which is?" Mumbo asked.

"Midazolam is a sedative, it helps people relax and be sleepy before a surgery. Succinylcholine is a Paralytic, it also helps a patient's muscles relax before surgery, Sodium thiopental is a lethal injection and I think that's what he was about to inject into Grian. And by the looks of it he managed to make it stronger, it would've killed him in under five seconds." Doc said giving the brief lowdown. 

"It scares me that you, Cub and Scar know that." Xisuma said draping a blanket over Grian and Mumbo grabbing Grian and they all ran out of the small bunker, X banning Sam in the process and watching him actually get banned this time. He left immediately after everyone else, and they made their way to the small base.

* * *

They arrived in less than five minutes.

"Guys!" X shouted, Stress and Keralis quickly running over to them.

"How's Grian?" Stress asked, seeing him unconscious, "And why do you have blood on your chin X?"

"It's a long story, and we don't know about G. Get some healing potions into his system and do whatever else to help him." X informed.

"Yeah, he literally almost got killed. He was given a lot of sedatives, so help him as much as you can." Doc said, then continuing to take Grian from Mumbo and walking with Stress and Keralis to the beds and working on Grian.

After an hour or so of helping Grian, Doc walked over to the gang.

"How is he?" Mumbo asked immediately.

"He'll be fine... We just need him to wake up. And with the amount of sedatives he was given it's going to be a little while. We're gonna do what we can to get him awake as soon as we can but it isn't working with what we're doing. His injuries were pretty bad. He also apparently came really close to getting his vocal cords ripped out, which basically would have meant the end of Grian. We're lucky we got there when we did." Doc said, his voice sounding more down.

As they all waited, the hours became days... Those days becoming a week, and Mumbo and Xisuma hadn't left Grians' side since the Sam incident. It was beginning to be nightfall when Mumbo noticed that Grian moved his hand a little.

"Gri?" He asked softly, Grian moved his fingers again.

"Mumbo? You okay?" X asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, no I'm fine. I think Grians' waking up, he just moved his fingers." Mumbo said quickly, putting his hand on Grians' and intertwining their fingers, "X, grab his other hand. He might do it on your side too." 

Grians' eyebrows crunched as he squeezed his hands.

"No way.. I think he's waking up. X, text the group." Mumbo said, happiness in his voice.

_< Xisuma> WE THINK G'S WAKING UP!_

_< Scar> omg omw_

_< Stress> omw_

_< Iskll85> Don't move from that spot, I'm coming_

_< Xisuma> we didn't plan to_

Grian groaned a little as he slowly started to gain consciousness again. He could feel tingling in his toes and fingers as he opened his eyes.

"What... happened?" He asked, his words slightly slurred.

"Grian! Oh thank void." Mumbo said with a smile.

"You scared us, we thought we were gonna lose you for good this time." X added as three other hermits flew beside them.

"I'm.. confused. What.. happened.. to Sam?" Grian asked, trying to focus his vision, he could make out X and Mumbo, but the other three figures not so much. One of which returned with something.

"Grian, G-Man. I'm just gonna give you this healing potion. Okay?" Scar said softly, Mumbo and X helping Grian sit up a little while Scar put the potion into his system. 

Grian could feel the potion work its way through his system healing everything else and giving him feeling back in his body.

"Thanks.." He replied with a hum.

"No problem. And, welcome back." Scar said, Grian moved his arms to move himself comfortably, he quickly realized that he was shirtless.

"Uh.. Could I have my sweater back?" He asked with a chuckle. Everyone started laughing for a few seconds, "Seriously though, I'm absolutely freezing."

"Yeah, I gotcha G." Iskall said tossing his sweater to him.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

A few minutes later after talking a fully examining the gremlin, Mumbo started stating his worry.

"Mumbo, shut the freak up a second will ya?" Grian said, he then grabbed Mumbo by his tie and pulled him to his eye level. "I know you were worried, I'm still a little worried, and scared. But I'm fine." 

"I know.." Mumbo said trying to look away. Grian sighed in annoyance then pulled Mumbo close to his face.

"Y'know something? I went high and low to try and not die, but I ended up getting highly drugged. That wasn't the plan. And you know what else wasn't part of the plan?" Grian asked with a very suspicious smile.

Mumbo smirked, "What's that?"

Grian smirked back and just kissed him. After a few seconds he released.

"That." Grian chuckled, "Now shut up and cuddle me."


End file.
